ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Web Warriors
Spider-Man: Web Warriors is American superhero film based on the fictional Marvel Comics comic book series The Amazing Spider-Man. It is the alternate sequel to Spider-Man 2 directed by Sam Raimi and produced by the Russo Brothers. The film stars Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Mark Ruffalo, Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson, Daniel Gillies, Elizabeth Olsen, Liv Tyler, Don Cheadle, Cobie Smuldlers, Ian McDiarmid, William Hurt and Samuel L. Jackson. It is the first installment in the [[All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe|''All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe]], as well as the final film in Raimi's original ''Spider-Man film trilogy, following Spider-Man (2002) and Spider-Man 2 (2004). It is also a companion to the Wolverine solo film Wolverine: Gods and Mutants. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (flashback and main story) (leaves Daily Bugle) (joins the Avengers, the NYPD and S.H.I.E.L.D.) Supporting Characters * Aunt May * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Avengers *** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *** Hulk / Bruce Banner *** Iron Man / Tony Stark **** Stark Industries ***** Happy Hogan ***** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ***** Iron Spider / Mary Jane "MJ" Watson (first appearance as Iron Spider) (joins team) ***** Pepper Potts *** New Goblin / Harry Osborn (first appearance as New Goblin) (joins team) *** Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff (as a illusion or vision) *** Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *** War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes (also a member of New York Police Department) ** Doctor Curt Connors ** Doctor Elizabeth "Betty" Ross ** Gwen Stacy ** Maria Hill ** New York Police Department / N.Y.P.D. *** Captain George Stacy ** Nick Fury Villains * Hydra ** Hulkbusters *** Abomination / Emil Blonsky (mentioned only) *** Commander Glenn Talbot *** General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (impersonated by Loki) ** Loki (cameo) (impersonates Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross) ** Super-Soldier monsters (die) ** The Tinkerer / Professor Phineas Mason (single appearance) (dies) ** Winter Wolf / Man-Wolf / John Jameson (first appearance as Winter Wolf and Man-Wolf) (dies) Other Characters * Daily Bugle ** Betty Brant ** J. Jonah Jameson (removed) * Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (flashback and illusion only) * Winter Soldier / James "Bucky" Barnes (cameo) * Professor X / Charles Xavier (cameo) Premise Following the events of Spider-Man 2, Peter Parker has become a cultural phenomenon as Spider-Man, but he still has to learn teamwork when a new threat unleashed by Hydra puts New York at risk. Peter must work alongside Tony Stark / Iron Man and Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk to defeat the forces of Hydra, currently led by the mischievous mad scientist known as the Tinkerer and his personal super-soldier assassin: the Winter Wolf. Plot Following his battles against Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man has become a cultural phenomenon and a respected figure in New York City. And people of New York are going for votes if he either should or not join the Avengers. Having grown tired of his former overbearing boss J. Jonah Jameson's increasingly arrogant behavior (which is putting Daily Bugle's reputation and popularity at risk), Peter Parker quits his former job as free lance photographer and joins the New York Police Department (where he meets fellow worker Wanda Maximoff) as a Detective, Spy and Private Investigator under the supervision of colonel James Rhodes. While he is pleased with his new level of life, Peter still has trouble associating with his best friend Harry Osborn (who previously learned of his secret as Spider-Man and still believes he was responsible for murdering his father Norman). One night, Peter is sent by Captain George Stacy to locate Dr. Bruce Banner, who (despite being treated as a hero by public for his alliance and service with the Avengers) is still hiding from the military forces allied to General Thaddeus Ross, who still believes that Banner is a criminal fugitive who needs containment. After tracing some useful clues, Peter is successful in tracking and locating Banner, but right when he is about to grant him shelter within the N.Y.P.D., Peter is attacked by Harry, who had enhanced himself with the same serum and equipment of his father's Green Goblin persona. Just as Harry gets close of killing Peter after a brutal fight, Banner gets agitated by the situation enough to transform into the Hulk and badly injures Harry. But before he can finish him off, Hulk is halted by the incoming Natasha Romanoff and Betty Ross, who calm him down enough to revert him back to Banner. Harry is taken to custody by the N.Y.P.D. officers, who also happen to be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. under the supervision of Maria Hill and Nick Fury, as Wanda (who happens to be a meta-human with telekinetic and telepathic abilities) is assigned to keep Harry in check and Peter is warned by Fury (who is aware of Peter's secret as Spider-Man) that a new threat is coming and convinced that, despite having mastered his senses as a hero, he must still learn teamwork. Next day, Peter visits his sweetheart Mary Jane Watson, who had also gotten a new job as a high-tech prodigy working at Stark Industries under the mentorship of Tony Stark, who is currently acting as a teacher for new science prodigies as a new responsibility he carries as the Iron Man. Shortly after enjoying himself with Mary Jane in the Stark Expo, Peter ends up having a battle with an invading Hydra squad led by a new masked super-soldier assassin called the Winter Wolf. Peter (as Spider-Man) ends up teaming up with Stark (as Iron Man) to defeat the mercenaries, forcing the Winter Wolf to retreat. Taking the forces of Hydra as the threat Fury warned him about, Parker and Stark decide to work together to find more clues. Meanwhile, Harry is in a cell trying to convince the authorities of Spider-Man's 'murder of his father' until Wanda shows him numerous visions of Norman's past, including his transformation into the Goblin, his attempt against Mary Jane's life and finally, his suicide. Realizing in horror about the monster his father turned out to be and accepting the truth, the guild-ridden Harry decides to take the responsibility of Norman's crimes. While searching for clues about Hydra's plans in a ravaged facility, Parker and Stark end up learning who the mastermind is: Professor Phineas Mason, a rogue scientist only referred to as "the Tinkerer", who plans to recreate the Winter Soldier program with the aid of the Winter Wolf. Just then, they are attacked by Wolf-like monsters created by Hydra. The two are unexpectedly aided by Mary Jane, who had equipped herself with the Iron Spider armor. The trio is again attacked by Winter Wolf until he inexplicably relents after seeing Mary Jane with Parker and Stark, causing him to retreat. Suspicious of the Winter Wolf's identity, Parker and Stark consult Banner, who reveals that General Ross and his Hulkbusters are after him because of the classified files he stole. The files reveal that the Hulkbusters are also involved with Hydra and Banner plans to expose them, not only to keep himself free from Ross' persecution, but also to insure humans will not become the monster he worked hard to control. Suddenly, the trio ends up having a vision of a dystopian post-apocalyptic Earth in the future, which will occur because of the Hulkbusters and with the Tinkerer still vowing to maintain law and order with Hydra ruling over all. They are also warned by an futuristic time traveler of a threat which is coming and states that "J. Jonah Jameson is the key!". Followed by Romanoff, Parker sneaks into the Daily Bugle to see if Jameson is also involved with the Tinkerer's plans. The D.B. employees are ambushed and attacked by Winter Wolf's squad until Spider-Man and Romanoff fight them off. This time, Spider-Man defeats and unmasks Winter Wolf for everyone around New York to see. To everyone's (including Mary Jane and Jameson's) shock, the Winter Wolf is revealed to be Jameson's son and Mary Jane's ex-fiancee John Jameson. Right after Winter Wolf retreats, Jameson is pointed out as the mastermind behind Hydra's terrorism and arrested and Mary Jane is cleared out of the charges by Parker and Captain Stacy. Back in the Hydra Base where he was turned into the Winter Wolf, John demands Mason answers. Mason, however, programs his machines to finish the brainwashing progress. This time, John is stripped off his memories of everyone who "made him soft" so that John will be the perfect living weapon. Ross, deciding to eliminate both Spider-Man and Stark to capture Banner, secretly programs the machines for an 'special enhancement'. Meanwhile, Parker is approached and consoled by Mary Jane, who confesses herself not mad at him for presumably knowing of John's whereabouts as he was only sure and suspicious. Alerted of a extremely hostile strategy planned by Professor Mason, Parker exacts to locate the Winter Soldier base and put a stop on his plans. Still deciding that he should not handle this alone, Stark, Mary Jane, Banner, Romanoff, Wanda, Rhodes and a reformed Harry join him in the fight. The team reaches the Tinkerer's Fortress in the Hydra Siberian Facility where the Winter Soldiers were created. There, while the others search for the citizens who are being held prisoners for Mason's experiments and battle all who stand in their way, Parker, Stark and Banner confront Mason himself, who sends hordes of Super Soldier monsters and Hulkbuster Androids to attack them. Just then, Mason checks on John, whom Ross had secretly injected with a combination of the captured wolves' DNA with the serum used to transform Emil Blonsky into the Abomination. John hideously transforms into a mindless human / wolf hybrid monster and uncontrollably wreaks havoc in the facility and kills Mason in the progress. As the rest of the team evacuates the citizens, Parker, Stark and Banner hold down against the Man-Wolf. After a destructive fight across the facility, Parker and Stark manage to weaken the beast with a unstable prototype of the Arc Reactor before Hulk sends it flying towards the core of the base. The trio escapes with the rest of the team while the Arc Reactor overloads the core and destroys the factory, killing Man-Wolf in there as Ross watches while on board a evacuating Hydra gunship. In the aftermath of the fight, the Hulkbusters are exposed by Betty Brant as Hydra spawns and Ross is pointed out as a fugitive to the law. Harry resumes his career as Oscorp CEO with Banner acting as a major teacher for the company's prodigies. After a romantic moment with Mary Jane, Peter eventually accepts the idea of working with other heroes to contend with new threats and the city cheers when Daily Bugle names Spider-Man as the "Wall-crawling Avenger". * In a mid-credit scene, Ross walks by a laboratory in the main Hydra headquarters as he dismisses Commander Talbot's complains about the Hulkbusters being exposed as Hydra's allies. As he has a moment alone, however, Ross turns out to be an impostor as the real general Ross is revealed to have been held a prisoner of Hydra and the impostor is revealed to be actually Thor's treacherous adoptive brother Loki in disguise. * In a post-credit scene, Director Fury enters a dark room where Bucky Barnes (the original Winter Soldier) is having a therapy treatment by Captain Stacy's daughter Gwen. There, Fury meets with the X-Men's founder Professor Charles Xavier, who agrees to cooperate with the important matters they have to discuss. Cast Main Cast * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, a brilliant physics graduate at Columbia University who developed spider-like abilities from a genetically-modified spider and uses them to take up the persona of a spider-based vigilante protecting New York City from its criminal underworld. After quitting his former job as freelance photographer for the "Daily Bugle", Parker becomes a Detective and Spy working for the New York Police Department (which is in secret service with S.H.I.E.L.D.). * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson / Iron Spider, Parker's love interest who becomes a new prodigy in Stark Industries and joins Spider-Man in crime fighting as the Iron Spider armed with an Spider-based Stark mech suit built with Chitauri technology. Dunst wore a motion capture suit while performing as Iron Spider. * James Franco as Harry Osborn / New Goblin, the dedicated son of Norman Osborn and Peter's estranged best friend, who initially believes Spider-Man murdered his father, but after learning of Norman's own crimes as the Green Goblin and his intended suicide, he joins Peter in crime fighting as the New Goblin, a new super-soldier vigilante armed with the same equipment as his father. * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk, an Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. He allies himself with Parker on defeating Hydra while contending with threats on his life by General Ross. * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, the benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. He is Mary Jane's mentor and new boss and allies himself with Parker on defeating Hydra. * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, an Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is Parker's trainer and ally against Hydra. * Daniel Gillies as John Jameson / Winter Wolf / Man-Wolf, J. Jonah Jameson's son, Mary Jane's former fiance and a former astronaut and national hero who reemerged as the Winter Wolf, an enhanced Hydra assassin created with the same program used to create the Winter Soldiers. Gillies provided motion capture while performing as Jameson's monstrous Man-Wolf form. * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch, an Avenger and former Hydra subject who can engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. She helps Parker, Stark and Banner with their mission and is the one who convinces Harry of his father Norman's corrupt acts and true death. * Liv Tyler as Betty Ross, a cellular biologist and Banner's love interest, from whom he was separated as a result of his condition. She allies herself with S.H.I.E.L.D. to redeem her father's newly discovered crimes and atrocities. * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine, an officer in the U.S. Air Force and Tony Stark's close personal friend who operates the War Machine armor. He is assigned to be Parker's Police supervisor and Spider-Man's ally against Hydra. * Cobie Smuldlers as Maria Hill, a high-ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who works closely with Nick Fury. * Ian McDiarmid as Professor Phineas Mason / the Tinkerer, an enigmatic mad scientist and inventor who is the current mastermind behind Hydra's plot against America and the creator of Winter Wolf. * William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, Betty's arrogant father and the corrupt General of the U.S.A. army and leader of the Hulkbusters who has dedicated himself to capturing the Hulk. He allies himself with Hydra to capture the Hulk. * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and organiser of the Avengers who recruits Parker to help stop and defeat Hydra. Supporting Cast * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts, Stark's closest friend, budding love interest, and business partner who was promoted to CEO of Stark Industries. She is close friends with Mary Jane. * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan, Stark's bodyguard and chauffeur. * Rosemary Harris as May Parker, Peter Parker's aunt who is supportive of Peter's relationship with Mary Jane. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy, Peter's lab partner and good friend, who is working as a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist and psychologist. * Kerry Condon as the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y., Stark's current A.I. system. * James Cromwell as George Stacy, Gwen's father, Parker's new boss and a New York City Police Department captain who is working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver, Wanda's twin brother, who can move at superhuman speed. He appears as a metahuman time-traveler warning Parker, Banner and Stark of a future threat which is coming (similar to Flash in Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice). * Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors, one of Peter's college physics professors who also works as a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist. * Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin, Harry Osborn's deceased father who appears in flashbacks about his transformation into a superhuman psychopath and his death shown by Wanda's telekinetic powers to Harry and in archived video footage by Agent Hill to Peter. * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant, Jameson's receptionist at the Daily Bugle who replaces him as chief after a restriction order being thrown at him. * J. K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson, Parker's former boss and the aggressive greedy chief of the Daily Bugle, who despises Spider-Man, until he is removed from his post by Captain Stacy and replaced by Brant. * Bruce Campbell as Glenn Talbot, the commander of the Hulkbusters. Cameos * Stan Lee as a guest in Stark Expo who helps the guards force J. Jonah Jameson (who was branded by Stark as an uninvited guest in the Expo) out of the event by literally kicking him out of the area after saying: "Just beat it, jerk!" and before yelling with a smile: "Excelsior!", to which everyone around cheers on him. * Tom Hiddleston (uncredited) as Loki, Thor's treacherous adoptive brother and nemesis based on the deity of the same name. He appears in a mid-credit scene on which he is revealed to have been impersonating General Ross the entire film all along. * Sebastian Stan (uncredited) as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers' best friend, who had re-emerged as an enhanced assassin after being thought killed in action during World War II. He appears in the post credit scene (having been partially cured from his brainwashing) having a therapy treatment by Gwen Stacy. * Patrick Stewart (uncredited) as Professor Charles Xavier / Professor X, the mutant founder and leader of the X-Men and the owner of Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. He appears in the post credit scene during the moment of Winter Soldier's therapy being visited by Nick Fury, who came to talk to him. Music Licensed Songs Featured in the Film Follow-Ups See also: [[All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe|''All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe]] As the film is meant to be part of the new '''Marvel Cinematic Universe', it is also a companion to Wolverine: Gods and Mutants, a Wolverine Solo film directed by Bryan Singer and starring Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine, Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue, Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier / Professor X, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe / Storm, Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto, Emily Browning as Lorna Dane / Polaris, Natalie Portman as Jane Foster, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye, Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver, Jaimie Alexander as Sif, Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed / Sabretooth, Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw and Anthony Hopkins as Odin. Follow-ups include: * ''The Thunderbolts'', directed by Joss Whedon and starring Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, Kristen Stewart as Felicia Hardy / Black Cat, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Jaimie Alexander as Sif, Terry Crews as the voice and motion capture of Korg, Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta, Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, Emily Blunt as Amora the Enchantress, Javier Bardem as Franklin Hall / Graviton and Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue. * ''Avengers: Ultimate Revolution'', also directed by Joss Whedon and starring most of the main casts of Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Wolverine: Gods and Mutants and introducing Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Hulk Category:Iron Man Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Crossover films Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Action-Adventure Category:Black Widow Category:Films with motion capture